Harry Potter and the Socerer's Song
by Invader Hog
Summary: [COMPLETE]Harry Potter the Musical.
1. Act One: Scene One

**Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Song**

_Summary: Harry and friends live life as if it were a musical, sort of. Good songs here I promise._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the songs I use. They belong to their creators, writers and singers. Thank you._

_Format of Every Piece:_

_Title: whatever_

_Song: this_

_By who: that guy_

_Pairing or other: him/her or them_

**

* * *

**

**Act One**: Scene One- _Broken Inside_

Nobody's Home

By: Avrile Lavine

H/L

She just stared off into the afternoon sky dreamily as she always had. She was that crazy girl, Loony Luna Lovegood. No one ever really sat down to get to know her, to get into her mind, her past, her actual self. No one ever really cared much. On the inside, everyone thought Luna was just insane.

_I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again._

Harry Potter however wanted to change the way people looked at her. He walked up behind the dreaming girl and was about to say hello when she turned to look at him, sadness in her eyes as usual.

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._

Luna walked past him and walked off until she was out of sight and she started to run, tears filling in her eyes, her long blond hair flying behind her as she ran.

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.  
_

Harry just stood in silence, watching her. He knew he needed to follow her and try to talk to her but he just couldn't think of the right words to use. He knew what she was feeling, having to hide behind a mask to live their life. He had been rejected plenty of times as well.

_Open your eyes and look outside, find a reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems._

Luna ran reached the lake and stopped, her tears staining her face, her hair plastered to her face as she sobbed to herself, falling to her knees. "Mamma!"

_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside._

Harry sprinted toward the lake, trying to find Luna. He found her on her knees, her shoulders shaking and he slowly came up behind her. He didn't know what to say.

_Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
_

Luna sobbed to herself. She was so alone and the other kids were making her lose her idea of who she was. She had to dream to stay away from what they wanted her to realize was the truth.

_She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place._

Harry stepped forward and Luna turned to him, her eyes blurred with the hot tears that continued to fall. He dropped to his knees and hugged her tightly, the two rocking back and forth.

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside._

Harry shushed the crying girl as he moved in and kissed her on the lips, making her stop crying almost instantly. Her eyes blinked before she returned the sweet kiss. Together the two sat there, kissing by the lake.

_She's lost inside, lost inside…_

Harry pulled away from her and brushed her tears away. "Luna? Why are you crying?" Luna felt like she was going to cry some more when she put her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know who I am…"

_She's lost inside, lost inside_

"Then learn from me…"

He kissed her again as they watched the water…

_Oh yeah…_

**-Woowho! That was fun. Enjoy it? Good 'cause there is a lot more. Bye y'all!**

**Hog Out!**


	2. Act One: Scene Two

**Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Song**

_Summary: Harry and friends live life as if it were a musical, sort of. Good songs here I promise._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the songs I use. They belong to their creators, writers and singers. Thank you._

**

* * *

**

**Act One: **Scene Two- _I Pray_

Only Hope

By Mandy Moore

D/G

Ginny Weasley watched the couple down below by the lake from her window. She sighed with joy. At least Harry had finally admitted to himself she was in love with Luna. She then sighed for herself. Now she had to find someone else to look at all the time.

She stepped away from the window and sat down on her bed, looking at a notebook with a few words written on it. She started to think about the person she had been stupidly writing about.

Draco Malfoy? Of all of the idiots for her to like, it was that idiot! She started to write some more.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul.  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold.  
But you sing to me over and over and over again._

She dropped her quill and started to think when she started to laugh at herself. She was such an idiot. Why did she even bother trying to write a dumb song? He'd never hear it… She put her on her bed and started to sniffle softly. She folded her hands together and prayed to someone god somewhere to help her. Not that it would work.

_So, I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope._

She sat up again and stared at the parchment and ended up throwing it away. She was being stupid again. Writing her dumb feelings down. Last time she did that she ended up unleashing a snake on people. She then started to write more words and drew stars on her parchment, bewitching them to dance for her.

_Sing to me the song of the stars.  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again._

She sighed as she threw the parchment away like the other. Soon there was pile of parchment in crumbled balls on the floor. She couldn't say the right thing so she just wrote a letter to him. She was about to start when she folded her hands again, praying to no one.

_So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now, you're my only hope._

She lifted her head up again and started to write her letter, the words flowing as she poured her soul into them, the song she had been trying to write spilling out of the quill.

_I give you my destiny.  
I'm giving you all of me.  
I want your symphony, singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back._

When it was done she folded up the parchment, ready to deliver it. She went outside, seeing the couples all talking and enjoying the spring. Hermione and Ron were even having a nice lunch together. Ginny finally stopped. Standing there with his girlfriend was Draco Malfoy, laughing about something. Ginny didn't hesitate more then a second. She stopped in front of the couple who now were looking at her.

"What do you want!" Pansy asked, her voice a little unsteady.

"Just wanted to give Malfoy a note, that's all. It's a list of reasons why I wish he were dead," Ginny said with a cheery smile. Malfoy sneered but was interested in why she had written whatever might be on the parchment. She handed him the folded note. She knew he wouldn't be able to read it with someone over his shoulder because the clever Weasley had put a spell on it before hand.

Ginny walked off and Malfoy left Pansy to read the blank parchment. He found himself alone by the lake, staring at the parchment in amazement. He didn't know why, but he had almost fallen in love with the letter.

Ginny was sitting inside her room in silence. She had put her head back down and was praying just like before.

_So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope_.

Then she got up and left the Common Room to see Malfoy standing at the bottom of a flight of stairs.

"You wrote this?" he asked, looking at the parchment. Ginny nodded.

"Tell me more…"

_hmmmmm, hmmmmm, oooooh._

**-Kind of a Cliff hanger thing, but I always thought Ginny musical because of the cupid dude in book 2, when she wrote that little song for Harry. Nice song for this I think. Sorry if it was spiritual, but I really liked the situation.**

**Hog Out!**


	3. Act One: Scene Three

**Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Song**

_Summary: Harry and friends live life as if it were a musical, sort of. Good songs here I promise._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the songs I use. They belong to their creators, writers and singers. Thank you._

**

* * *

**

**Act One: **Scene Three- _Prisoner_

Staring At the Sun

By The Offspring

Sirius Black

The house was cold and empty. Sirius Black was so alone. He couldn't understand why his life had gone so horribly wrong. It had been only seventeen years ago when he was happy with his friends, James, Lily, Remus, and _Peter_. Now he was wanted for killing people he never killed.

_Maybe life is like a ride on a freeway_

_Dodging bullets while you're trying to find your way_

_Everyone's around, but no one does a damn thing_

_It brings me down, but I won't let them_

But he had to move on. He had to prove to the world that he was a good person. That he was a able to be friends with wizards again. Harry would help him. Yes, together with the rest of the Order, they would put a stop to Voldemort and then he would be able to be free.

"Heh, idiot, I am never going free…"

_If I seem bleak_

_Well you'd be correct_

_And if I don't speak_

_It's cause I can't disconnect_

Sirius walked along the corridor as he looked around. The house was silent today. He was all alone, even the screaming picture of his mother was silent. Today it felt like he was back in Azkaban.

_But I won't be burned by the reflection_

_Of the fire in your eyes_

_As you're staring at the sun_

He stopped when he found himself in a bedroom, staring at himself in a mirror. If anyone looked pathetic it was Sirius. He clenched his fists and punched the mirror suddenly, his hand regretting it as it flowed in blood. The shards fell to the floor in front of him. Why did any of this have to happen?

When he escaped from Azkaban, he thought he was free. No, he was still in trouble.

_When I ran I didn't feel like a runaway_

_When I escaped I didn't feel like I got away_

_There's more to living than only surviving_

_Maybe I'm not there, but I'm still trying_

He wouldn't be able to run much longer. He looked back at the broken mirror, a single shard still on it, his face clearly in it.

"You can't run forever Sirius."

_Though you hear me_

_I don't think that you relate _

_My will is something_

_That you can't confiscate _

Sirius turned from the mirror and looked into the empty room. His hand was throbbing with pain. He then noticed he was no longer alone. Standing in the doorway with a faint smile on her face was Tonks.

"You okay?"

Sirius just walked past her. She didn't think anything of it. She couldn't understand what it must have been like. She just watched him walk down the stairs.

_So forgive me, but I won't be frustrated_

He ended up in the kitchen, unsure of what to do next. He found his wand and patched up the wound on his hand and nearly yelled when she found Tonks sitting at the kitchen table. She wasn't going to leave him alone was she?

"Talk to me Sirius, stop running."

He sat down next to her but never spoke. Tonks didn't push him, at least he had done one thing she asked him to do.

_By destruction in your eyes_

_As you're staring at the sun…_

**-No Tonks doesn't like Sirius in _that _kind of way, but she is a good friend and probably wants him to not suffer. I just thought this song was perfect for him. Kind of short but whatever, thanks for reading.**

**Hog Out!**


	4. Act One: Scene Four

**Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Song**

_Summary: Harry and friends live life as if it were a musical, sort of. Good songs here I promise._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the songs I use. They belong to their creators, writers and singers. Thank you._

**

* * *

**

**Act One**: Scene Four- _Together_

: Scene Four- 

I Want You To Want Me

By Letters To Cleo

Hr/R

Hermione Granger stood still, watching the boy a little further away. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought he was smiling at her. She sat down on a bench a little further from the laughing group of boys, her hand now holding up her chin as she dreamed about him. He would never notice her though. He was too dumb. But then again Ron Weasley never really noticed a lot of things.

"Hey Hermione, you okay?"

She didn't even notice he was standing in front of her now, his hands in his pockets, leaning back a little and looking down at her with his normal confused look. Hermione just smiled up.

"Yeah."

_I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me_

"Okay, as long as you're sure. Why don't you join us?"

"Sure…" Hermione said a little too happily. She stood up but stopped. Ron just blinked at her.

"You sure you're okay?"

_I'm beggin' you to beg me  
I want you to want me  
I need you to need me_

I'd love you to love me 

"Yeah, I was just thinking about something. I think I need to go do some homework, sorry."

She started to leave, Ron pulling his hands from his pockets.

_I'll shine up my old brown shoes  
Put on a brand new shirt  
Get home early from work  
If you say that you love me_

"H-Hey! It's a Saturday! You should be hanging out here, with us, not inside on such a nice day."

Hermione stopped and turned to him, her heart skipping a few beats. His face was a little pink as he put his hands back in his pockets embarrassed. Did she make him fumble like that?

"Ron? Do you remember the first time we met?" He looked up at her.

"Sure, I was really mean to you. Now that I remember I can't believe that I was so horrible to you. Making you cry like that and all."

_Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'  
Feeling all alone without a friend you know you feel like dying  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'_

"Yeah… but then you saved me. Harry too. Do you remember?" Hermione asked, smiling. Ron started go redder as he nodded.

"Y-Yeah… after that whole troll thing."

_I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
I'm beggin' you to beg me_

"Yeah, its been a long road and now we're fifth years. Oh well, I still have work to do. Can't stand around forever thinking about when we were only eleven!" Hermione said suddenly, heading inside at a jog.

"W-Wait! Hermione!" Ron called after her.

_I'll shine up my old brown shoes  
Put on a brand new shirt  
Get home early from work  
If you say that you love me_

"Hey, Ron? Where's Hermione going?" Harry asked in an annoyed voice. "Did you make her angry again?"

"N-No. She's going to do homework. Why does she always do that?"

"Go talk to her, we'll still be out here when you get back."

Ron nodded and headed inside. He was only inside when he heard some sniffling.

"Hermione?"

_Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'  
Feeling all alone without a friend you know you feel like dying  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'_

She looked up, her eyes filled with tears. Ron ran to her side.

"What's wrong?" he asked, pulling her into a hug. "Don't cry Hermione, you don't have to cry."

Hermione continued to shake.

"R-Ron?"

"Yeah?" he asked, stepping back from the hug.

"D-Do you like me?"

_I want you to want me  
I need you to need me_

"What do you mean? As a friend? Of course!"

"No, do you think you might want to go out with me?"

Ron's face went as red as it could possibly go.

"Y-You mean… as in, am I in love with you?"

"K-Kind of…"

_I'd love you to love me  
I'm beggin' you to beg me  
I want you to want me  
I want you to want me_

Ron suddenly gave a laugh and picked her up, spinning her around.

"Ron! Are you okay?"

"I always have! I just didn't know how to say it! Hermione Granger, I love you!"

He said, putting her back on her feet and kissing her deeply.

_I want you to want me_

Hermione felt her cheeks go red as she kissed him back, so excited about this moment. They parted and soon were outside with the others in the bright sunshine, Ron gladly holding her hand. Hermione didn't want this to end…

_I want you to want me_

**-Awe, I am so happy. I always thought that Ron and Hermione would get together in the fifth book and this song seemed so perfect for them. The crying part was hard to work with because I forgot about those lyrics when I picked it so its hard to get the sudden idea of reminiscing. Oh well, thank you for reading!**

**Hog OUT!**


	5. Act One: Scene Five

**Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Song**

_Summary: Harry and friends live life as if it were a musical, sort of. Good songs here I promise._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the songs I use. They belong to their creators, writers and singers. Thank you._

**

* * *

**

**Act One**: Scene Five- _Alone_

I Want To Dance With Somebody

By Whitney Huston

Cho Chang

_Uh... yeh... woo... hey yeh... huh... hoo yeh... uh huh... yeah...  
_

Cho Chang made her way down the stairs to the Great Hall. Tonight was a large celebration in honor of Merlin's 9000th birthday and the entire school was coming together to celebrate. She wanted to dance with everyone else and she had someone in mind… Harry Potter.

_I want to dance..._

She passed by a window and noticed it was getting to be nearly six, the party would soon be starting.

_Clocks strikes upon the hour,  
And the sun begins to fade.  
Still enough time to figure out,  
How to chase my blues away.  
_

She met up with a few of her friends and they made their way into the Great Hall. The tables had been cleared away and the candles were all low, the sky above was filled with a low sunset. She made her way across the Hall, looking for Harry.

_I've done alright up 'til now,  
It's the light of day that shows me how,  
And when the night falls, loneliness calls_.

The music started up and many couples made their way to the center of the room, dancing to whatever song was playing. Cho was too busy wondering where her boy was.

_Oh! I wanna dance with somebody.  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody.  
Yeah! I wanna dance with somebody,  
With somebody who loves me._

Finally she noticed him standing against the wall, talking to his two friends Ron and Hermione. She was about to make her way over, thinking to herself how nice she must look tonight because he was looking at her.

_Oh! I wanna dance with somebody.  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody.  
Yeah! I wanna dance with somebody,  
With somebody who loves me._

"Harry!" came a call. Luna Lovegood went running by Cho and Harry smiled at her. Cho frowned. Oh girl you aren't taking my boy from me!

_I've been in love and lost my senses,  
Spinning through the town.  
Sooner or later the fever ends,  
And I wind up feeling down._

She walked over to the four but was stopped when she noticed Draco Malfoy standing a little further away. Maybe she'd ask him, get Harry's blood boiling a little.

_I need a man who'll take a chance,  
On a love that burns hot enough to last.  
So when the night falls,  
My lonely heart calls._

"Hey…" Cho started but was interrupted by the appearance of Ginny Weasley. Draco took her hand and the two made their way to the dance floor. Cho glared and then looked back but couldn't find Harry. He was lost in the crowd again.

_Oh! I wanna dance with somebody.  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody.  
Yeah! I wanna dance with somebody,  
With somebody who loves me._

Cho had to find someone else to bother to get Harry's attention. She then noticed a Ravenclaw standing a little further away from her. Boot right? She walked over to him and stood next to him, waiting to see if he'd ask her to dance.

_Oh! I wanna dance with somebody.  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody.  
Yeah! I wanna dance with somebody,  
With somebody who loves me._

"Terry Boot? What are you doing all alone!" some girl said, and the two were off. Cho was about to scream. This was getting annoying, she needed to get Harry back.

_Somebody who... Somebody who... somebody who loves me...  
Somebody who... Somebody who... to hold me in his arms..._

_I need a man who'll take a chance,  
On a love that burns hot enough to last.  
So when the night falls,  
My lonely heart calls._

She turned and saw a smaller boy standing alone in the corner. He seemed to have a camera around his neck and looking like he was embarrassed to be there. Cho slowly made her way over.

_Ooh ooh! Dance! Come on baby... (laughs)  
Dance! Wooo! Yeh! Dance! You dance like this... (laughs)  
Woah! (dance!)_

_Don't you wanna dance? (dance!) with me baby.  
Don't you wanna dance? (dance!) with me boy.  
Don't you wanna dance? (dance!) with me baby.  
With somebody who loves me._

"Excuse me? Would you like to dance?" Cho cooed, and he looked at her.

"Me? Sorry, but I can't d-dance," he said, not looking at her. She looked toward the dance floor where she noticed he was staring. Ginny was laughing as Draco dipped her and to two continued to dance and talk.

_Don't you wanna dance?  
Say you wanna dance.  
Don't you wanna dance?_

"You sure?" Cho asked, noticing Harry near them, laughing with Luna.

"Yeah," he said, holding onto his camera tightly.

"Fine…" Cho said in defeat. She was tired of this crap. She finally ended up asking some random guy to dance and was playing musical guys most of the night.

_...with me baby..._

**-If you couldn't tell I don't like Cho. She's annoying so I made her suffer a night of being alone. The bummer though is that Colin was alone (that was Colin Creevy if you didn't know) but I think he acts too much like a kid sometimes.**

**Hog OUT!**


	6. Act One: Scene Six

**Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Song**

_Summary: Harry and friends live life as if it were a musical, sort of. Good songs here I promise._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the songs I use. They belong to their creators, writers and singers. Thank you._

**

* * *

**

**Act One: **Scene Six- _What Love Is_

Moonshadow

By Mandy Moore

Arthur and Molly Weasley

Molly Weasley came through the door to her house as she set the small bag of groceries on the table and sighed. It was hard to be alone so much. After Ginny left it was always so quiet at the Weasley House. Just then a crack came from the fire and Arthur Weasley came out, dusting himself off.

_One, two, three_

_Hey, hey, oh_

"Hello Molly dear," he said, kissing her cheek.

"Hello sweetie. What do you want for dinner?"

_I'm bein' followed by a moonshadow_

_Moonshadow_

_Moonshadow_

"Whatever you'd like. I am so tired. Things have been getting worse with the Ministry and with the Order."

Molly moved to the stove and started to cooking dinner and sighed.

"I know things are hard dear, things are getting hard everywhere. The Dark Lord is starting to gain many more followers and things with Ron and Harry and Hermione in school…" she trailed off, feeling like she was going to cry like she had many times before.

"Molly…"

_Leapin and hoppin' on a moonshadow_

_Moonshadow_

Moonshadow 

"Don't worry about them. They have done many reckless things in their lifetime, they will find a way to get through this." Arthur said, hugging his wife. She sobbed into his robes and finally pulled away.

"I shouldn't be fussing over them, I know that…"

"We've given our children the best we can offer. Now we should let them live."

_And if I ever lose my hands_

_Lose my plough_

_Lose my land_

_Oh if I ever lose my hands_

_Oh if, I won't have to work no more_

"I know…"

"So, I wonder what's for dinner, oh soup! Wonderful choice dear!" Arthur said, patting her back. He sat down and started to read the _Daily Prophet _to himself.

"Arthur?"

"Yes dear?"

"Do you ever wonder what life would have been like if we had never met?"

Arthur put his paper down and turned to his wife.

"I think I would have been incomplete. It's hard to find that one person who completes you. It was so strange when I first met you, unable to speak because I was so nervous."

_And if I ever lose my eyes_

_If my colours all run dry_

_Yes if I ever lose my eyes_

_Oh if, I won't have to cry no more_

"Yes… but what if you had died when the Dark Lord was in rule and Lily and James hadn't warned us?"

"Molly, I don't know. And I don't want to. I don't ever want to know the pain in the loss of one of my own, especially not you. Bill and Charlie are giving their lives for the Order, Percy is going down a path I never wanted him to be on, Fred and George don't understand right now how important living is and Ron and Ginny want to give something they can't afford to lose."

Molly nodded and put the soup into bowls and sat them down on the table.

_I'm bein' followed by a moonshadow_

_And if I ever lose my legs_

_I won't moan, and I won't beg_

_Yes if I ever lose my legs_

_Oh if, I won't have to walk no more_

"Arthur?"

"Yes dear?"

"Do you ever regret living sometimes?"

"What?"

"Being born," she answered, looking up from her bowl.

"Never dear."

_And if I ever lose my mouth_

_All my teeth_

_North and south_

_Yes if I ever lose my mouth_

_Oh if, I won't have to talk_

She nodded and stared at the bowl some more. Arthur started to eat, smiling at her.

"It's wonderful, as usual."

"Thank you."

The two ate in silence.

_Did it take long to find me? _

_I asked the faithful light_

_Did it take long to find me? _

_And are you gonna stay the night?_

"Do you think that our children are safe Arthur?"

"Of course they are."

She didn't feel easy but it was an assurance.

"I'm tired. Are you going to bed dear?" Arthur said, putting the bowl in the sink.

"In a minute. I need to finish something."

"Goodnight."  
She nodded and he headed to their room.

_I'm bein' followed by a moonshadow_

_Moonshadow_

_Moonshadow_

_Leapin and hoppin' on a moonshadow_

_Moonshadow_

_Moonshadow_

Molly looked at a piece of parchment she had been writing on earlier. She finished writing the note and sent it off the Hogwarts to her sons and daughter, telling them she loved them and to keep on living.

_Moonshadow_

_Moonshadow_

Moonshadow 

She quietly blew out the candles and headed up to her room to go to sleep.

"Good night my loves…"

_Moonshadow _

**-I think this is a strange song to put with this couple but it's pretty and I always loved Mrs. Weasley. She is such a wonderful woman with nothing but goodness coming from her. Enjoy the rest of my chapters.**

**Hog OUT!**


	7. Act One: Scene Seven

**Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Song**

_Summary: Harry and friends live life as if it were a musical, sort of. Good songs here I promise._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the songs I use. They belong to their creators, writers and singers. Thank you._

**

* * *

**

**Act One: **Scene Seven- _My Knight_

Someday My Prince Will Come

By Anastacia

Susan Bones

Susan Bones was laying silently waiting for the morning to come. She stared up at her ceiling, her pillow supporting her tired head.

"Why can't there be someone for me?"

_Some day my prince will come,  
Some day I'll find my love_

She turned on her side, trying to get more sleep, but it was getting harder and harder, thinking so much now. She sighed and opened her eyes after trying. She sat up, the other girls in her dorm sleeping soundly. She got dressed in silence and went down into her Common Room.

_some day some day  
I say some day my prince will come  
Some day some day_

She exited through the portrait to her Common Room and headed down the long flights of steps to reach the almost empty Great Hall. Breakfast hadn't started yet. She only saw a few people, most were Quidditch players for the game in a few hours getting their early breakfast. She sat down at her own table and stared around to room.

_Some day my prince will come,  
Some day I'll find my love,  
and how thrilling that moment will be,  
When the prince of my dreams comes to me_.

She then noticed someone sitting at the Gryffindor table. It was that one Neville Longbottom, the one who usually was getting in trouble in Herbology right? She noticed he was trying to do something with the plate in front of him.

_He'll whisper "I love you"  
And steal a kiss or two  
Though he's far away  
I'll find my love some day  
Some day when my dreams come true, come true._

Susan stood up and walked toward him, trying to see what he was doing. She stood in front of him for a while before he noticed her.

"Oh, sorry, g-good morning," he stammered.

"Good morning." Susan said slowly, looking at his wand in his hand. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, j-just trying to get my frog to reappear."

She smiled. He was a weird guy.

_Some day I'll find my love,  
Someone to call my own,  
and I'll know him the moment we meet,  
For my heart will be skipping a beat._

"Well I don't know how to do that. You're friends with Hermione Granger right? Why not ask her?"

"She's too busy fawning over Ron Weasley!" he huffed back. Susan smiled again.

"Well sorry to hear that."

_Some day we'll say and do  
All the things we've been longing to  
Though he's far away  
I'll find my love some day  
Some day when my dreams come true._

"Don't stress over a silly girl. It's normal for them to get caught up in cute guy like Ron Weasley. You're not so bad yourself, but you put yourself down too much," Susan said happily.

"T-Thank you…" Neville replied, getting red.

Susan giggled and turned to leave. "I'll talk to you later, Longbottom."

"Oh wait, I don't know your name."

She turned around, he was sitting there, his face flushed. "Susan Bones, we're in Herbology together. Talk to you later."

"Bye…Susan…"

_He's somewhere waiting for me  
There is someone I'm longing to see  
Someone I simply can't help but adore  
Someone who thrills me forever more_

Susan sat back down at her table as more and more people entered the Great Hall, many yawning and others sleep walking. She was joined by her friends but couldn't stop looking at Neville, who was still trying to get his spell to work.

"Who're you looking at Susan?" a girl asked her.

"What is Neville Longbottom trying to do?" another asked.

"Trying to make a fool of himself I guess," another replied, laughing. Susan frowned. It wasn't Neville's fault he was horrible at magic. Magic came naturally. He was just a little slower then all the "naturals."

_Some day some day  
I said I'm gonna find my love some day  
Some day some day  
I said I'm gonna find my love my love some day  
Some day some day  
I said some day I'm gonna find my love  
Some day some day  
I said he's out there waiting for me_

Susan found herself saying goodbye to her friends and walking out of the Great Hall, watching Neville get up and leave as well, as if he had given up on his work. He was only outside the Great Hall when Susan called to him.

"Hey, Neville."

"Huh? Oh hello again," he said, turning and smiling at her.

"You should smile more often," Susan said, smiling back.

"You too, I like that you don't make fun of me like the others do."

Susan nodded and said goodbye once more, leaving for her dorm to get her things, but she felt like she didn't want to.

_Some day some day  
I said some day  
Some day some day  
Oh no no no no no no..  
Some day some day_

She reached the portrait and went through, stepping into the empty Common Room, heading up to her room when she was stopped by a thought.

Why did every one not like Neville?

She didn't really know but it wasn't worth the thought. Who cared what a bunch of jerks thought, even if it was her own friends? And why did she care so suddenly? She walked into her room and grabbed her bag but got stuck at the window, staring down below to where Neville was staring into the lake.

_I said some day my prince is  
Some day some day  
He'll whisper "I love you"  
Some day some day  
_

She left the dorm and headed down the stairs, passing her friends and went through the Entrance to find Neville still standing by the lake. She was breathing hard and slowly walked up behind him.

"You lost your parents to the Dark Lord right?"

Neville slowly turned to look at her. She was red with embarrassment but stood by her question.

"Yes."

_I said he's somewhere waiting for me  
Some day some day  
I said he's gonna come baby to me_

"I lost mine too. For a long time I thought I wasn't going to be a witch and I thought I was a failure too."

He stared at her. Their eyes locked and he smiled slightly.

"Want to talk about it?"

"I don't mind missing potions for a walk," Susan said, smiling, her cheeks going even more red.

The two headed off, as Neville began with his story…

_Some day some day ..._

**-Awe, long but worth it. I think poor Neville is so cool. That's all I got to say.**

**Hog Out!**


	8. Act One: Scene Eight

**Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Song**

_Summary: Harry and friends live life as if it were a musical, sort of. Good songs here I promise._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the songs I use. They belong to their creators, writers and singers. Thank you._

**

* * *

**

**Act One**: Scene Eight- _Thoughts of the Crazy_

Reflection

By Christina Aguilera

Luna Lovegood

Luna Lovegood was a good person. She had a nice boyfriend and a lot of nice friends, but there were still many things no one knew about her. She wasn't ready to tell people about those things yet, and she was tired of that.

_Look at me  
You may think you see  
Who I really am  
But you'll never know me_

The tall blond sat down in the cool grass as the summer air breezed past. Vacation had just begun and she was already staying away from her house. Next year she would be a sixth year. But then again, there was the problems with her school. With Harry.

She watched the clouds roll on as she thought to herself.

_Every day  
It's as if I play a part  
Now I see  
If I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But I cannot fool my heart_

The long day was slow and bugs annoying. The silence of the country made her heart slow and her ears close. Nothing could bring her back from her dreamy state. She had been trying to act normal for a long time now, not like she use to, dreamy and tired like.

She was trying to open up and it was hard. She got up off the grass and started to walk, finding herself standing in front of a small pond, staring at herself.

_Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?_

"Who are you?" she asked herself. She didn't respond to the obvious question because she didn't know.

"I don't know," she replied to herself. She didn't know. And no one else did either. She sat down under a tree near the pond and closed her eyes, thinking about all the things that had happened. Harry, Voldemort, the fight, things she never wanted to see and things she wouldn't ever forget. It wasn't fair, to put the large burden of the world's savior on Harry's shoulders and his alone, but no one would understand her. It was his fait, it didn't matter what she said.

_I am now  
In a world where I  
Have to hide my heart  
And what I believe in_

But the ideas of adults didn't seem very good because right now Harry was suffering with the pain of knowing he was going to take a life and that certainly wasn't something Luna was going to let him suffer through alone. She was going to stand by him and show the world that he needs help just like everyone else. That we need to work together to defeat the Dark Lord.

_I will show the world  
What's inside my heart  
And be loved for who I am_

She moved toward the pond again on her hands and knees and looked in the water. She knew things were going to be hard, but she needed to prove that she was willing to change, to protect what she loved. That she could stand by Harry in his time of need.

_Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection  
Someone I don't know?  
Must I pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
_

Luna moved away from the water and stood up slowly. The clouds above started to move together, it would rain soon. She started to head away from the water and toward her house when she slowed and stopped, looking toward the clouds again.

_There's a heart that must be  
Free to fly  
That burns with a need to know  
The reason why_

She smiled to herself and started toward the house again. Inside her father was busy with work, making up silly stories or finishing details his own way. She loved her father but he wasn't able to show her that love very well, because he often ignored her to get his job done. She understood of course. It was how the two were able to live, but she got lonely too. Of course no one seemed to remember this fact.

_Why must we all conceal  
What we think, how we feel?  
Must there be a secret me  
I'm forced to hide?  
_

She entered the house, ready to face her father's hand shooing her away. She needed to talk to talk to him about the whole Voldemort situation. She wanted to know what her father thought of her choice to stick with Harry.

He was working in his office as usual but Luna didn't knock but walked in, very unusual.

"Daddy!"

_I won't pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?_

"What is it Luna?" her father answered tiredly.

"I want to fight with Harry Potter and defeat the Dark Lord," she reported as if she were in the army. He slowly turned to look at her.

"Okay, let's start from the beginning," he said, putting his pen down and she sat down in front of him. This was the first time her dad had ever talked to her.

_When will my reflection show_

"Tell your old man everything."

_Who I am inside?_

**-Sniff so wonderful. I like the whole father-daughter relationship. This was a nice piece and the song is a good one too. I like Mulan a lot. Go watch it and you'll see what Luna is feeling.**

**Hog OUT!**


	9. Act One: Scene Nine

**Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Song**

_Summary: Harry and friends live life as if it were a musical, sort of. Good songs here I promise._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the songs I use. They belong to their creators, writers and singers. Thank you._

**

* * *

**

**Act One**: Scene Nine- _World of Her Own_

Imaginary

By Evanescence

Hermione Granger

_Paper Flowers…_

Hermione Granger stood silently in the doorway of her room, her parents arguing downstairs again. She hated when they did that, but it wasn't like she was any better. She had often gotten on Ron's case that erupted into a full scale war. Then again she was in love with him and all, so she guessed that her parents would get over it as well.

_I linger in the doorway  
Of alarm clock screaming  
Monsters calling my name_

She closed the door of her room and fell onto her bed, grabbing a book after a long time of staring at her clock. Summer vacation had started and still no word from the Order so she could relax. She opened the book and got lost in the pages.

_Let me stay  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
Where the raindrops  
As they're falling tell a story_

She soon was no longer on Earth but in her own place as the yelling downstairs faded away. She held onto the book, but was no longer reading. She was alone in her own world. She didn't like being alone, but this was her escape place. She went here when her and Ron fought, when her parents yelled, when work piled up on her. Her own little world.

_In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me_

This place she was sitting in was a large open field with flowers and a large sky. She would sit in the grass by herself, to think, to enjoy the beauty of the scene. She loved being here, but the loneliness sometimes overtook her and she returned back to reality.

_Don't say I'm out of touch  
With this rampant chaos- your reality  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
The nightmare I built my own world to escape_

She was glad to have found a place she could live in without the yelling and the pain. She liked it here without Harry or Voldemort but the one thing she still longed for was Ron. She needed him so much. If he were here she might have liked it better. But she knew she couldn't always run to her hiding place in the back of her mind and wish Ron were there. She needed to go to him.

_In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me_

She snapped out of her world and heard the yelling getting louder and then a crash and more yelling. She closed her book and hurried to the door. She put her ear to the door and heard another crash.

"Stop yelling! Think of our daughter!" Mrs. Granger yelled.

"You stop! This whole thing is because of her! We can't stop making excuses for her!" her husband yelled back.

Hermione slid down the door and felt herself starting to cry. She wanted to get out of here!

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights_

The sun slowly went lower in the sky as she cried to herself. Everyone thought her life was perfect. No, nothing was perfect for perfect Hermione Granger. Nothing at all.

"Hermione?" came a voice. She looked up suddenly. Standing in her room, his hand out and smiling at her, was _Ron._

"Ron!" Hermione gasped, getting to her feet, and running to him but he disappeared. She was alone and trying to get into her made up place again. She hurried to her desk and wrote a note to Ron, to tell him that everything was going well and that she missed him and to keep writing back to her if he could. She sent it off with Pig, who had spent the night at her house after bring a note all the way from Arabia, where Ron was on vacation.

_Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
The goddess of imaginary light_

_In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours_

She sighed as the note left her hand and went on with Pig and she realized the screaming and yelling had stopped. She decided to go back to her book, but she slipped back into her world again, before falling asleep.

_And watch my purple sky fly over me…_

**-Sad. I always thought that Hermione must have had a rough life and maybe her parents argued a lot about her being a witch since they are Muggles and all. I don't know. Oh well, thanks for reading.**

**Hog OUT!**


	10. Act One: Scene Ten

**Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Song**

_Summary: Harry and friends live life as if it were a musical, sort of. Good songs here I promise._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the songs I use. They belong to their creators, writers and singers. Thank you._

**

* * *

**

**Act One:** Scene Ten- _You Don't Know Me_

Numb

By Linkin Park

Neville Longbottom

Neville Longbottom stared off into space as usual. He often did that now. He was thinking about a lot of things now. Hogwarts, Voldemort, the world in general. The one thing that often came to his mind was his parents and how he thought he had not lived up to their expectations. Not that his parents even knew him, he was just a shadow in their world of black and white and gray.

Then again, he was also angry with his family in general. They had always said he would be a great wizard but he wasn't and their idea of him was terrible. He would never be as wonderful as his parents.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_

That's what made him angry. That he had to be as great as his memory stricken parents to get attention from the rest of his family. No one understood him, well except Susan Bones, that cute Hufflepuff. But there was something missing from him. He was always going to be enough for his family.

_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
_

He would have to live with that, he guessed, being a failure. As long as someone excepted him he was fine. No one ever seemed to notice the times Neville had done something right but all of his wrongs. His first flying lesson, his accidents in Potions and the countless times he had blown something up.

No one seemed to remember the time he tried to stop Ron, Harry and Hermione from going into that room with the three headed dog, or the time he had helped Harry during the last year. There wasn't much there to know but it was good enough for Neville.

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
_

He was tired of everyone trying to get him to be great. He wasn't going to ever be great. That was the truth and he had already learned to deal with it. The only problem left was the fact that no one seemed to remember that fact.

He walked through his empty house and thought to himself. Gran had left to get some food and his other relatives were wherever they were. When they came back he would have a talk with them about the Dark Lord.

_Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you_

He sat down in his living room and turned on the tiny Muggle TV he had gotten to keep up with the Muggle News, in case there was a strange attack somewhere. There was nothing on about anything and Neville found himself staring at the turned off TV.

_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take  
_

Why was life so hard for him? Why hadn't he been born with a healthy family and with a good life? Why? He had asked that almost every minute of his days when he was alone to think. Now that he was all he could do. Wonder. He dropped the remote on the couch and stood up, looking out the window near him. It was getting late.

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
_

He walked into the kitchen, looked around, then decided he needed to get some air, so he walked out into the evening air. It had been a long time since he was able to go outside. He hated being stuck inside. Gran had freaked the first time he had gone out, thinking he might get killed by the Dark Lord while he was all alone.

Not that he really would see in difference in living and dying.

_And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you_

Then as the night started to appear in the sky, Neville started to think about it again. The only time he had been with his father that he could remember, they were outside, looking at the stars.

"_Dad?"_

"_Yes Neville, son?"_

"_Are you going to die?"_

"_Everyone has to die sometime."_

"_Don't die Dad."_

"_I'll try Neville."_

Dad… Neville looked at the sky. He didn't die so he at least kept his word.

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

"Neville! Get inside now! You know you shouldn't be out there!" his grandmother was home. She yelled at him as he entered the house, ignoring her as usual. Maybe he could find time to see his parents alone and talk to them and thank them. Yeah, they needed to be thanked. Neville wasn't going to sit by anymore and take this annoy pressure of his family.

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do_

"Not anymore."

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

**End Act One**

**-Sad but the perfect song for him. I think it's kind of sad that his entire life is full of problems and he can't seem to find a way to get through them. It's a good thing he has Susan.**

**Hog OUT!**


	11. Interlude

**Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Song**

_There is no need for a summary for this part._

_Disclaimer: Just like the other ones. I don't own HP._

**Interlude **

The first Act of my musical was all of the fifth book in the background and now summer is ending and things are starting again for the sixth book. The school year has already begun and things are getting harder for Harry. Soon he finds himself face to face with Voldemort again and the Death Eaters and the Order of the Phoenix battle. Harry fights Voldemort and finally in the last move, Harry wins. He fulfills the prophecy and now the celebration is beginning, the songs for the rest of the Act Two is about the night of a large celebration in the Magic World, and Dumbledore is overseeing it. There are many songs of the thoughts of people, Luna, Harry, Susan, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Draco, Ginny, the Weasley Twins, and even Dumbledore himself, to show the true feelings of all the characters after the downfall of Voldemort with peace in mind.

**Romance, sadness, odes and such, Act Two is the best part of this Harry Potter Musical. Enjoy.**

**Hog Out!**


	12. Act Two: Scene One

**Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Song**

_Summary: Harry and friends live life as if it were a musical, sort of. Good songs here I promise._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the songs I use. They belong to their creators, writers and singers. Thank you_.

**

* * *

**

**Act Two**: Scene One- _Don't Do That_

Cry

By: Many Moore

H/L

Luna Lovegood stared at the bleeding boy in front of her. He was breathing hard and then she noticed his face. His mouth open, his eyes shut behind his long bangs, tears making lines along his cheeks that had dirt and blood on them.

"Harry…"

The sun hung low in the sky, night was coming soon. The group had been fighting since the dawn of the morning. Hermione was holding onto Ron, who was bleeding heavily, Neville was helping Tonks get to her feet, Lupin grabbing the unconscious Ginny and Draco was trying his hardest to stand. Luna hadn't suffered as much as the others because she had discovered a clever way to shield herself. Now she felt bad she hadn't shown it to Harry.

_I'll always remember_

_It was late afternoon_

_It lasted forever_

_And ended so soon(yeah)_

Luna turned to see Professor Dumbledore standing near Professor McGonagall, leaning on her a bit. She smiled to him weakly and moved toward Harry, who was still standing. How, Luna didn't know.

He didn't look at her but looked toward the sky. It was starting to rain, a way to wash away their blood and tears. She couldn't see his face, but she knew he was looking toward it.

_You were all by yourself_

_Staring up at a dark grey sky_

_I was changed_

"Harry… we're done. The Death Eaters have no where to go. Let's leave… We're free!" Luna said, holding out her hand, trying to smile genially. Harry didn't move. She didn't move either. She just held out her hand. The body below them, wrapped in a cloak was starting to steam as the rain started to pour down on them.

Hermione held Ron up and he looked up. Luna was smiling still, holding out her hand and Harry was facing the clouds. He looked at Hermione and she nodded. The Order started to slowly leave, knowing that the end of Voldemort was here. Dumbledore didn't leave, but watched the two.

"Harry, come on. It's over. We're done," Luna whispered. Then Harry slowly turned and looked at her. His glasses were broken and she could see his tears through the rain.

_In places no one will find_

_All your feelings so deep inside(deep inside)_

_It was there that I realized_

_That forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry(cry)_

She smiled again and showed him her hand.

"Let's go. The others can take care of it. The Ministry is coming, don't stop them from taking care of this beast."

Luna moved closer, her hand still only a few inches from his face.

"Come on."

_The moment I saw you cry_

He took her hand slowly, his wand gripped tightly in his other and she pulled him into a hug.

"Harry, you did well… Don't blame yourself for his death. It was his own hatred that killed him."

She started to cry, smiling still, and he put his arms around her.

"Luna…" he whispered.

"Don't… I'm fine. Come on." She said, pulling away. She started to leave, looking back at him. "We can't wait forever."  
Harry nodded slowly, and she offered her hand once more. Together the two left the battle and walked after the tired group ahead of them.

_It was late in September_

_And I've seen you before(and you were)_

_You were always the cold one_

_But I was never that sure _

Luna started to think of when she first saw Harry in their first year. It had been such a long time ago it seemed. She had stood outside one day and noticed him standing there by himself. He was a strange person then, not really nice to her.

_You were all by yourself _

_Staring up at a dark grey sky_

_I was changed_

But when he started to talk to her, starting to make her realize she was always in another reality, she started to change more and more. Now this battle proved that Harry was a good person. He could have died and still he fought. That was why she admired him so.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

The group had been so silent as they made their way back to the Ministry building. The group had been fighting a little further from the Muggle world but very close to the Ministry building. The wizards and witches from there had already hurried past them without words and the rain seemed to get harder.

_In places no one will find_

_All your feelings so deep inside(deep inside)_

_It was there that I realized_

_That forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry_

"Why were you crying?" she whispered.

There was a long silence as the group walked on. It was hard to walk in this kind of weather with a Tonks tripping so much that she had to be cared on Lupin's back, Ron having to hold onto Hermione to not fall, his right leg bleeding horribly. Draco had to carry the sleeping Ginny in his arms and Luna was helping Harry from falling down unconscious. Neville even had to hold tightly onto Susan and Justin F. so they didn't fall asleep as well. This had been a bad day. Cho nearby was holding to Seamus and Dobby was running under her feet, scared.

"Because it's over…"

_I wanted to hold you_

_I wanted to make it go away_

_I wanted to know you_

_I wanted to make your everything...all right_

Luna looked away. She was going to cry but knew it that wasn't for now. They had to live long enough to reach the Ministry and then she could cry all she wanted. Harry shouldn't have had to suffer this torture, this horrible fate, killing a man with his own hands. Luna knew that it was a horrible fate.

"You're never alone Harry. Remember that."

Harry looked at her.

_I'll always remember _

_It was late afternoon_

_In places no one will find_

_In places no one will find_

_All your feelings so deep inside(deep inside)_

He smiled, the first true smile he had given her all year. She didn't want to cry but she ended doing it anyway as the group stopped at the entrance of the Ministry where many wizards came rushing out to help them. The group was rushed to St. Mugo's to be taken care of. After a long time Luna and Harry were sitting in silence in beds. Around them the others were sleeping soundly.

"Harry?"

_Forever was in your eyes_

_It was there that I realized_

_That forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry_

"Yeah?"

"Do you wish you were different sometimes?"

"All the time. But now I can't regret anything. I have to move on. My parents have been avenged, along with my godfather, and I can go through life with my head held high."

Luna started to laugh but it sort of hurt.

"You're so strange."

_Baby, cry_

_The moment that I saw you cry_

_Oh no no_

_I think I saw you cry_

_The moment I saw you cry_

"Guess I can't get over that. I think it's time for a nice long nap." Harry said, smiling.

"Yeah, I'll join you," Luna said, closing her eyes and laying on her side, facing him.

"Goodnight Loony Luna Lovegood."

"Good night, Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived."

_I wanted to know you _

_I wanted to know you _

Soon the two were off into a deep sleep, Luna dreaming of her mother and hugging her tightly, and Harry saying goodbye to his parents and James and Sirius laughing together. That was how it should have been like, Harry thought. Luna smiled in her sleep as she started to dream of a nice child that looked like a small Harry.

"Hello… James…"

_I wanted to know you _

**-Sad I know. Sorry about the Mandy Moore songs but I love the Walk to Remember Soundtrack, it's so beautiful. There are so many songs in my Musical from that movie, so get over it. Sorry about the weird ending, but can you guess what Luna was really dreaming about? Oh well, read on my good people!**

**Hog OUT!**


	13. Act Two: Scene Two

**Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Song**

_Summary: Harry and friends live life as if it were a musical, sort of. Good songs here I promise._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the songs I use. They belong to their creators, writers and singers. Thank you._

**

* * *

**

**Act Two**: Scene Two- _Reflections_

Dancin' In the Moonlight

By: Toploader

Albus Dumbledore

The greatest wizard in the world, Albus Dumbledore fixed his moon shaped glasses in the end of his nose. The celebration of the end of Voldemort had started and the entire Wizarding World was in joy. At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was also enjoying a large long celebration. The school year had only two weeks left so he ended all exams and classes so that there could be time off for all the people who had fought well and the school to enjoy their time free of the Dark Lord.

Now there was a large celebration being held outside in the summer heat and everyone was dancing to some Muggle song, and Dumbledore stood watching the teachers and students enjoying themselves.

_We get it on most every night  
when that moon is big and bright  
its a supernatural delight_

This was what he had always enjoyed, music. Laughter and dancing, and music. That was the greatest thing there could ever be, even better then magic. It was it's own sort of magic.

He stood smiling, seeing the excitement of the crowd. They had been dancing only for a while and the moon was out and the Forbidden Forest was even buzzing with the end of their fear of the Dark Lord.

"Albus?"

Dumbledore turned to see a smiling McGonagall. He nodded his head and smiled at her.

"Evening Minerva."

_Everybodys dancing in the moonlight  
we get everybody here is out of sight  
they dont bark and they dont bite  
they keep things loose they keep it tight  
everybodys dancing in the moonlight_

"Why are you not with them?" she asked, looking at the large crowd. Albus turned to face the crowd and shook his head.

"I'm not going to ruin their fun with my horrible dancing," he said with a laugh. McGonagall smiled.

"Well you should be, this is a wonderful time. The end of a horrible rein is finished and a man who should have never left his path has been destroyed."

"I know, I know. It's sad still. He was my student. I should have seen what he would become sooner."

_dancing in the moonlight  
everybodys feeling warm and bright  
its such a fine and natural sight  
everybodys dancing in the moonlight_

"You know you couldn't. There was no way you could. Don't blame yourself Albus."

She moved next to him and smiled at him.

"Things are always grim when there is no clear future ahead. Things are brighter now that Harry has proven his worth. He is now able to become an auror and the rest of the world can live without fear. Don't you think that's wonderful?"

Albus nodded but his eyes were still cloudy.

"Enjoy yourself Albus, you don't live to be over a hundred forever you know?" she said with a smile, with that leaving him to laugh.

The group was doing some routine American dance and Albus laughed as he saw Professor Sprout and Professor Binns trying to follow.

_We like our fun and we never fight  
you cant dance and stay uptight  
its a supernatural delight  
everybody was dancing in the moonlight_

He looked over the smiling faces and saw many he knew well. Trying to teach Ron Weasley to dance, was Hermione Granger, laughing when he fell over, confused. Near them was the slow dancing couple of Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley.

He continued to see Cho Chang with a small Colin Creevy and his brother, trying to show them how to do the current dance. Then he fixed his eyes and saw that Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood were standing together, laughing and following the moves of the crowd. This was their moment.

_dancing in the moonlight  
everybodys feeling warm and bright  
its such a fine and natural sight  
everybodys dancing in the moonlight_

He turned away from the crowd and started to make his way down the hill he had been standing on. He was going to join them because he felt like it. Minerva was right, he was getting too old to worry about life anymore.

Professor Snape was standing and glaring at everyone as Dumbledore said hello to him and walked on, chuckling a little to himself. Tonks and Lupin were standing a little further from the crowd and talking about life in general and then Dumbledore noticed Professor McGonagall standing away from the professors, laughing as she watched them try to be chickens to another strange American song.

_we get in on most every night  
and when that moon is big and bright  
its a supernatural delight  
everybodys dancing in the moonlight_

"Minerva?" Dumbledore asked. She turned to face him, her cheeks red with laughter.

"Yes Albus?"

"Would you join me in trying to do this outrageous dance?"

"Certainly sir," she said with a laugh and the two went off to join the others.

_dancing in the moonlight  
everybodys feeling warm and bright  
its such a fine and natural sight_

Albus would leave the worrying of life to the forces of magic. Right now he was trying to cluck like a chicken. That's how it should be.

_everybodys dancing in the moonlight…_

**-Nice huh? Well I hate being dramatic all the time so now it's time for everyone to loosen up and start to see the way things should be. I also thought it was funny to picture McGonagall trying to be a chicken, it's kind of weird but funny.**

**Hog Out!**


	14. Act Two: Scene Three

**Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Song**

_Summary: Harry and friends live life as if it were a musical, sort of. Good songs here I promise._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the songs I use. They belong to their creators, writers and singers. Thank you._

**

* * *

**

**Act Two**: Scene Three- _Just Letting You Know_

I'm Alive

By Jaci Velasquez

Harry Potter

After a long night of dancing and celebrating many of the students went to bed, along with the professors and after dawn came the last of them were told to go to bed. Luna had already left but Harry stayed behind for a second. He picked a flower and looked toward the dawning sky.

"Mom? Dad?"

_The first breath  
A new sky  
You hung the stars  
And placed the sunrise_

"If you can hear me, then I'm just gonna talk. I wanted to tell you, that I stopped the person who destroyed all those lives. I'm not proud I took a life, but I know it was for the sake you others."

_Painted colors  
Yellow and green  
And every other in between_

"You brought me here, you took care of me, and you died for me. I can't think how much that you loved me if you gave up to die for me. I hope that I'm that great of a parent someday. Soon I'll be going back to Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, but I'll not cry anymore, I won't blame everything on everyone else. I'll stand for myself…"

_From the dust  
Became flesh and bone  
The greatest gift I've ever known_

"I was just letting you know, that I'm still here, that you didn't die for just giving me borrowed time. You gave me a life and now I'm going to live it to the oldest I have. I won't go do something stupid like go after a Dark Lord a hundred times, again… Just letting you know I guess…"

_I'm alive  
I'm alive  
I feel Your arms around me  
Your eyes of love surround me  
I'm alive  
_

He stood staring at the flower for a while as the sun continued to rise.

"Nothing else I guess… Oh wait! I was wondering if you guys knew Luna Lovegood's mom? She's a nice lady, I heard. Luna told me. I guess she had to be to have such a nice daughter like Luna. You know I really like her a lot."

_To shine in pure perfection  
And wake up every morning  
In Your light  
I'm so glad  
I'm alive_

"If your still listening, I was wondering if you could help me. I was wondering if you think it's right that I stay with Luna. You know, after I leave Hogwarts…" Harry said, starting to get nervous. Then the wind seemed to calm him and he looked up again.

"Well… I know that you've always been with me… Mom, Dad. Ever since I was a baby to when I got my letter and started school here, to when I was battling Voldemort."

_Bare feet  
My first steps  
And new dreams  
In every sunset  
What a gift  
That You give me every day  
But what a price You had to pay_

"You shouldn't have died. I was left all alone. If I hadn't been a wizard, I don't know what I would have done. I know that I would have died early and never have known who I was. The Boy Who Lived."

Harry twirled the flower in his fingers and laughed a little.

"That's what they call me you know? I mean, I could have had a cooler name or something, but no. I'm the Boy Who Lived!"

_I'm alive  
I'm alive  
I feel Your arms around me  
Your eyes of love surround me  
I'm alive  
To shine in pure perfection  
And wake up every morning  
In Your light  
I'm so glad  
I'm alive_

He stopped twirling the flower and looked at the sky again.

"Do you think that's a good name? Maybe Super Potter would be cooler… I don't know… I guess I'm a little tired, but it was nice talking to you guys. But I just want you to know, when I do die, I hope to see you all there when I get there, the family I never had, the family I always wanted…"

_Life traveling on  
And when my time has come  
To say farewell  
From dust to dust  
But You bring me safely home_

"So, don't worry about me until then. I got some good people down here watching over me… I don't know what else to say…"

"That you love them?" came an answer. Harry whirled around to see Luna standing there smiling.

"That you can't wait to see them again one day but today isn't it. They'll have to wait."

Harry smiled. He turned back to the sky.

_I take my first breath  
I see the new sky  
I hear the angels  
I see my Father's eyes  
And I know, I know_

"Yeah, that's Luna, and she's right. I can't wait to see you, and the place you're at, but not just yet," Harry said to the sky. A wind blew past and he held out the flower. The wind blew harder this time and he let it go. Luna smiled and started to walk back toward the castle.

_I'm alive  
I'm alive  
I feel Your arms around me  
Your eyes of love surround me_

"Don't worry Mama, I'll see you too…" she whispered to herself. She stopped and turned to Harry who was watching the flower float off. "Hey Harry! Come on!"

Harry turned and smiled at her.

"Coming! Sorry Mom, Dad, I got to go. I'll talk to you later!" he said, waving to the sky as he went.

_I'm alive  
To shine in pure perfection  
And wake up every morning  
In Your light  
I'm so glad_

"Do you think they heard me?" Harry asked as he met up with the dreamy blond.

"I'm sure they did," she said, looking at the sky as they left, the light seeming to smile at them…

_I'm alive_

**-Ha, thought that was the perfect song for Harry. For most of this musical, I wanted to use it for him but I wasn't sure who he would be talking to or when but finally I got it here. It was going to be the end but that was too early and I still needed to finish the stories for the other characters so it's just a nice thing for Harry to come to grips with his feelings and getting a little spiritual moment with his family. Of course the song is actually talking about God but just ignore that fact.**

**Hog Out!**


	15. Act Two: Scene Four

**Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Song**

_Summary: Harry and friends live life as if it were a musical, sort of. Good songs here I promise._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the songs I use. They belong to their creators, writers and singers. Thank you._

**

* * *

**

**Act Two**: Scene Four- _Together_

Pieces Of Me

By: Ashlee Simpson

Hr/R

Hermione Granger hurried down the stairs as quickly as she could. Her mother was almost afraid when she handed Hermione the phone.

"Hello?" she said in her sweetest voice.

"Hermione?" came a timid voice.

"Ron! Hey!" Hermione said, as if she was surprised.

"H-Hi…" he said. He was obviously nervous. The last time he had called he was still unsure of how to talk so he had to get the explanation from Harry before he could actually call Hermione.

_On a Monday I am waiting_

_Tuesday I am fading_

_And By Wednesday I can't sleep_

"How's life treating you?" Hermione asked, sitting in a chair at the table where her father was reading the paper.

"G-Good I guess… Ginny has been annoying all summer, complaining about how she never gets to see… god… _Malfoy_…" Ron said, seeming to hate the fact of the two together. Then again he was a good brother in wanting to protect his sister, but surprisingly enough, he didn't stop them from seeing each other.

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to write. We've been on vacation for the past two weeks." Hermione said.

"Oh, it's okay. We were just helping Mum finish cleaning the house. You certainly wouldn't think it being the old Burrow because she went all out with cleaning. Don't know why, but she did."

_Then the phone rings I hear you_

_And the darkness is a clear view_

_Cause you've come to rescue me_

"That sounds wonderful. Hey, are you doing anything tomorrow?" Hermione asked suddenly. Ron was silent for a second.

"No, not really."

"Would you like to go somewhere?" Hermione asked, getting excited.

"Like, to a Muggle place? Like… a d-date?" Ron's voice was a little uneasy.

"Yeah… a date!" Hermione said happily. She was going to be seventeen soon. She need to start dating. And why not with her boyfriend anyway?

_Fall, with you I fall so fast_

_I can hardly catch my breath_

_I hope it lasts_

"T-That sounds great, but… uh… I don't know much about Muggle stuff… I don't want to embarrass you or anything…" Ron said trying to not sound like an idiot. Hermione smiled into the phone. Her father was glaring over his paper at her.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you all you need to know. How about we go to dinner and then a movie?"

"Movie?" Ron asked, confused. He heard faint giggling on the other line, his cheeks going red.

_Ohhhh_

_It seems like I can finally_

_Rest my head on something real_

_I like the way that feels_

_Ohhhh_

"Don't worry, I'll show you when we go. Just come to my house tomorrow night, and not in a flying car!" Hermione said, her father looking up from her paper again, his eyebrows up. Hermione waved him off.

"Okay, uh… when?"

"Come at six, I'll be waiting."

"Okay…" Ron breathed. The two said goodbye and hung up.

_It's as if you know me better_

_Than I ever knew myself_

_I love how you can tell_

_All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me_

Hermione did a little dance of excitement before putting the phone up and singing as her mother asked her to help make dinner.

The next evening, Mr. Granger was sitting in his chair, his paper in hand and his wife in the kitchen, humming as she made dinner for two. Hermione was singing again to herself as she got ready. The summer was looking good so far.

_I am moody and messy_

_I get restless and it's senseless_

_How you never seem to care_

Outside the house Ron was trying to figure out how to use the doorbell as the couple inside waited the meet him again. Finally, by accident, Ron rang the doorbell and Mr. Granger came to the door, glaring.

"H-Hello Mr. Granger," Ron said with a little laugh. The man was only a few inches taller then Ron but he felt so much taller.

"Ron?" Mr. Granger growled.

"Y-Yes sir," Ron said, trying to see if he was going to need to run.

"RON!"

_When I'm angry, you listen_

_Make me happy, its your mission_

And you won't stop till I'm there 

"Hey, Hermione," Ron said, blushing deeply. She was dressed in a cute skirt and blouse, smiling brightly at him.

"This is Ron Weasley, do you remember him daddy?" Hermione asked, pulling Ron past him, and bringing him into the house. Ron was so amazed at the home, touching everything he could, as Mrs. Granger came from her room.

"Mom? This is Ron Weasley."

"Oh yes, Ronald, so wonderful to see you again. I guess you are fascinated with our house," she said with a little laugh.

"It's so cool! I have never seen anything like this before," Ron said, poking at a lamp.

_Fall, sometimes I fall so fast_

_When I hit that bottom crash_

_You're all I have_

"Well, it's wonderful to see you again. When will you be home?" Mrs. Granger asked, a little taken aback by Ron's eagerness to poke the stereos as well. Hermione sighed, he was so hopeless.

"At eleven, no later," Hermione said with a smile.

"Wonderful dear, have a good time," Mrs. Granger said, Mr. Granger growling low as Hermione grabbed Ron and they left quickly.

_Ohhhh_

_It seems like I can finally_

_Rest my head on something real_

_I like the way that feels_

_Ohhhh_

_It's as if you know me better_

_Than I ever knew myself_

_I love how you can tell_

_All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me_

In the car Hermione was trying to get Ron to understand how a light worked when they finally reached a small restaurant. They ate, with a lot of strange questions from Ron about the food and menus and how a waiter worked and Hermione was laughing most of the time with his odd questions.

It wasn't like he was going to get it as soon as he saw it. He came from a completely different world. Hermione didn't mind explaining everything to him. It made her feel as if he wanted her to explain everything, unlike the many times he only wanted to borrow her homework, not having her talk to her about it.

_How do you know?_

_Everything I'm about to say_

_Am I that obvious?_

_And if it's written on my face_

_I hope it never goes away_

_Yea_

Soon the two were off on a walk to the movie. Ron was asking a questions about a stop sign as they crossed a cross walk and he noticed a couple ahead of them. Hermione had noticed them as well and was looking at their hands, their fingers intertwined. Ron smiled to himself and grabbed her hand.

"Hey Hermione, can you tell me what that is?" he asked, holding her hand tightly and pointing to a bus.

"You're so weird," Hermione said, blushing as they walked and she explained, their hands never parting.

_On a Monday I am waiting_

_By Tuesday I am fading _

_Into your arms_

_So I can breathe_

After the movie, Ron talking about how amazing it was with the screen in constant motion and things he couldn't believe Muggles could do, they silently walked back to his car, their hands together.

"Hey Hermione?"

"Yeah?" she asked, as he opened the door for her.

"Do you want to do this again?"

_Ohhhh_

_It seems like I can finally_

_Rest my head on something real_

_I like the way that feels_

_Ohhhh_

"I'd love to…"

Finally they were in front of her house again, the car stopped and Hermione seeing that the lights were still on. They were waiting she guessed.

"Goodnight Ron."

She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Night…"

_It's as if you know me better_

_Than I ever knew myself_

_I love how you can tell_

_Ohhhh_

_I love how you can tell_

_Ohhhh_

She got out and waved as he waved back and she headed inside. With one last glace she closed the door and Ron sighed. She is so wonderful. He roared up his car and drove off. If only she hadn't just kissed his cheek…

_I love how you can tell_

_All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me_

_Pieces, pieces, pieces of me…_

-**Awe… so pretty! I was actually writing this to a slow sad song and thinking of a Walk to Remember when they are walking down the street holding hands. It's so cute and I just thought it would be fun to put Ron in the real world.**

**Hog Out!**


	16. Act Two: Scene Five

**Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Song**

_Summary: Harry and friends live life as if it were a musical, sort of. Good songs here I promise._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the songs I use. They belong to their creators, writers and singers. Thank you._

**

* * *

**

**Act Two**: Scene Five- _Live On_

One Thing

By: Finger Eleven

N/S

Neville Longbottom tossed around in his sleep. Seventh year would be starting tomorrow. He had been thinking about the same person almost all summer. Would she like him back? Does she really even know him?

He sat up like the many times he had done that night. He needed to do something. He quickly grabbed a quill and some parchment and scribbled quickly.

_Restless tonight  
Cause I wasted the light  
Between both these times  
I drew a really thin line  
_

He rolled up the parchment and stared at the window. Sleeping on the sill was his Gran's owl. It jumped to life when he poked at it, smiling as the little owl blinked at him.

"Please… I need this delivered tonight. No buts."

The owl fluttered its wings angrily but still took the letter, seeing the excitement in the boy's eyes. Something she hadn't seen in him for a long time. He wasn't nervous, but excited. That was something that came rarely with this kid. She nodded and took the letter, taking off into the night to give the letter to the right person.

_It's nothing I planned  
And not that I can  
But you should be mine  
Across that line  
_

Neville lay back down in bed. He was so tired, but sleep didn't want to come on him so he just lay here, dozing off and on as the night grew to morning. The owl returned, nothing in her claws. Neville woke with a start. He looked at the sleeping owl and smiled.

"Thanks…" he said, a warm smile on his face. The owl didn't understand. Wasn't he expecting an answer?

She just fluttered her wings as he quickly got dressed and ready to leave for Hogwarts once again. While eating breakfast, Neville thought of what he might say. The letter he had sent was only a pleading message.

_**Susan,**_

_**Sorry for getting you up so late. I just want to talk to you tomorrow before the train leaves. I want to say something. I really don't know how I will, but I'll try. Thanks.**_

_**Neville L.**_

_If I traded it all  
If I gave it all away for one thing  
Just for one thing  
If I sorted it out_

Neville ate quickly and his family went with him to throw him back into school to see if he would get any better at magic. He doubted it. He had barely gotten enough O.W.L.S. to pass his sixth year and things were still not looking up with Susan. He had so much wanted to tell her that he thought he was in love with her, but then again, he was an idiot and that didn't work out well.

Then there was the problem of her rejecting him, not that he wasn't use to that.

_If I knew all about this one thing  
Wouldn't that be something_

He sighed as he went through the chimney, via Floo Powder, and was outside London Station. He waved goodbye to his family and hurried inside. He had forced the others to go early so he could find Susan. What was he going to say? He still didn't know for sure. Maybe he could draw her something while he waited or try to write it down. No that didn't sound right. He needed to just say it.

He entered the Platform 9 ¾ and stood waiting, looking for the girl he needed to find. Then there she stood, Susan Bones in all her glory, close to her friends, laughing and enjoying herself. She saw him but didn't acknowledge him. He just stood there, staring at her.

_I promise I might  
Not walk on by  
Maybe next time  
But not this time_

Did she not see him? Wasn't he there? Maybe he was dreaming again or maybe he was dreaming the whole time and this was never real. Maybe he was a Muggle living in a Muggle world and this was the end of his dreams.

He didn't move as more students entered and then someone called Susan and she had to look at Neville. The boy was behind him.

_Even though I know  
I don't want to know  
Yeah I guess I know  
I just hate how it sounds_

Their eyes locked but Neville looked away. Oh well, at least he didn't embarrass himself in front of everyone. No one needed to know about that note. Maybe she never got it. That would be good. Susan's friends told her to go toward the boy who was calling her. He was a Ravenclaw with a ponytail. Neville only smiled and walked off, Susan watching him as he went.

_If I traded it all  
If I gave it all away for one thing  
Just for one thing  
If I sorted it out  
If I knew all about this one thing  
Wouldn't that be something_

"Hey Susan? Did you get my letters?" the Ravenclaw asked, a blush coming into his pale cheeks.

"Yes… they were nice…" Susan said, watching Neville put his things on the train, not looking back at her.

"Well… the last one said I wanted to talk to you. Well here I am!" the Ravenclaw said, smiling.

"Uh… w-what… uh I'm sorry. Go ahead," Susan said, looking back at him for a second with a smile. He blushed again and went into a ramble about love and how it was crazy, Susan half listening. She was still watching Neville. He was standing by himself by the tracks, still smiling.

_Even though I know  
I don't want to know  
Yeah I guess I know  
I just hate how it sounds_

Neville stood silently watching the train as it prepared for it's long journey. He wondered what it must have been like. To be free like that, to roll on tracks all day without a care in the world. He watched everything going on around him with a fake smile. At least she didn't reject him, he thought to himself. Trying to cheer himself up was very hard to do.

"Oy! Neville!" came a call from behind him. He slowly turned to see Ron, Hermione and Harry coming through the Platform.

"Hello!" Neville called.

"What're you doing? Usually you get on the train first. Why are you out here?" Ron asked, looking at the train.

"Just thinking. Do you ever wish you were someone else?" Neville said distantly. Now he couldn't stop staring at Susan, her eyes trying to stay off of his face.

_Even though I know  
I don't want to know  
Yeah I guess I know  
I just hate how it sounds_

"Uh… I use to but then I discovered that I have to live with what I am!" Ron said with a smile. Neville laughed. Good one Ron, always making things easier. I always wished I were you when I was younger, being able to make friends so easy, having a caring family, a girl who always loved you. The things I wish I could have.

Susan saw him laughing, but couldn't help but feel he was not doing it without forcing it. She sighed and turned to the Ravenclaw who was still chatting.

"And then I was so angry that I decided that it was better to just get chocolates instead of flowers. Oh sorry I'm rambling again, anyway… I was wondering… would you go out with me?" he asked, blushing deeply this time.

_If I traded it all  
If I gave it all away for one thing  
Just for one thing  
If I sorted it out  
If I knew all about this one thing  
Wouldn't that be something  
Susan looked at him slowly. She smiled._

"What? Oh, I'm sorry, sorry… I didn't hear you, what did you say?" she asked, smiling still, looking toward Neville in the corner of her eye.

"Uh… I said I wanted you to go out with me!" the Ravenclaw said a little louder as the train whistle went off. Neville looked up and Susan's eyes locked with his. Hermione looked over at the Ravenclaw, trying to yell over the whistle to a Hufflepuff.

"Wonder what she's staring at, he can't even talk to her if she's looking…" Hermione said but trailed off, seeing Neville look the same direction.

_I promise I might  
Not walk on by  
Maybe next time  
But not this time_

Neville started to walk forward. He pushed past the crowd of people, Harry and Ron yelling "bye" after him, and he hurried through the crowd. He couldn't wait. She had to at least know. He had to at least fulfill his promise to her. He pushed past the Ravenclaw as the crowd got louder and piled into the train, but things seemed to have silenced as Neville reached her.

_Even though I know  
I don't want to know  
Yeah I guess I know  
I just hate how it sounds_

"Hi…" he said.

"Hi…" she repeated, giving him a small smile.

"Uh… I'm Neville," he said, holding out his hand. She took it and squeezed it.

"I'm Susan."

He nodded and she then did something no one was expecting, not even herself. She leaned in and kissed Neville warmly. Her friends, caught in the rush of the crowd couldn't pull her away from Neville. The two were already lost in their moment. The crowd pushed into the train, most of them packing in as the final whistle blew.

_If I traded it all  
If I gave it all away for one thing  
Just for one thing  
If I sorted it out  
If I knew all about this one thing  
Wouldn't that be something  
Susan pulled away from Neville._

"S-Sorry…" she gasped but he leaned into her this time, kissing her lightly.

"No problem," he said, pulling away.

"D-Do you want to sit with me?" Susan asked, smiling widely now.

"Yeah… I think I do," he said, showing her his hand and they hurried onto the train as it began to pour smoke and leave.

_If I traded it all  
If I gave it all away for one thing  
Just for one thing  
If I sorted it out  
If I knew all about this one thing  
Wouldn't that be something  
_

Neville helped her on as the train rolled out of the station. With one more kiss Susan went to find them a seat. Neville watched as the station left his view and smiled toward the sky.

"Whoever is up there…"

_If I traded it all  
If I gave it all away for one thing_

"Thanks…"

He closed the door of the train and hurried after Susan as they found a compartment to talk in. This was going to be a good year…

_Just for one thing  
If I sorted it out  
If I knew all about this one thing  
Wouldn't that be something…_

**-Nice like fic there for all the people who know that Neville needs somebody too! I love Susan Bones, she is becoming one of my favorite, non-major character besides Luna and Neville. I just wish I had a picture of her, I have an idea what she looks like but I dunno if it's right… oh well!  
Hog OUT!**


	17. Act Two: Scene Six

**Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Song**

_Summary: Harry and friends live life as if it were a musical, sort of. Good songs here I promise._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the songs I use. They belong to their creators, writers and singers. Thank you._

**

* * *

**

**Act Two**: Scene Six- _Problem with Love_

Someday

By: Nickelback

D/G

Draco Malfoy stopped from throwing the book he was holding. Ginny Weasley was standing there, next to her bed and crying. The two had been fighting again. for almost a year and a half the two had been dating and finally last night Draco asked something of Ginny she didn't want to give up.

"Ginny… I-I'm sorry…" Draco said, dropping the book. On her bed a suitcase was open and half packed. She really was ready to leave Hogwarts, like her brothers had years before. Maybe she would join them.

_How the hell did we wind up like this  
Why weren't we able  
To see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables_

Draco took a step forward, Ginny crying even harder now, her fist clenched and her eyes shut.

"Get out! Leave me alone!" she screamed. She grabbed a book off her bed and threw it at him. It hit him square in the face, making him stumble backwards, holding his nose.

"G-Ginny…"

_I wish you'd unclench your fists  
And unpack your suitcase  
Lately there's been too much of this  
Don't think its too late_

"Get out! Leave me alone! I don't want to be here if you are! Go away!" she said, taking a few steps back. Draco let his nose go and he stared at her in amazement.

"Ginny… don't do this! Please listen to me. I'm sorry! I shouldn't even be here. I… Don't throw away your chance at school for me. Let's just break up…" Draco whispered the last part and Ginny looked at him in terror.

"Draco?" she whispered.

"It's better that way. You knew I was never going to change… probably never will…"

_Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will_

"No… Draco! I-I'm just angry! Please…" she said, moving forward, tears falling down her face.

"Sorry… I shouldn't have come here. I guess I should go…" he said slowly, leaving Ginny there to cry alone.

He stood outside in the cold November air. His seventh year wasn't going very well…

_Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when_

Why didn't she understand that it was going to take a long time for him to get over his stupid ways? He was able to show more love now, but he sometimes showed off and hurt her or her family. Didn't she see he was trying. He had already showed this to his mother, who freaked and disowned him. Not that that mattered much. He walked along the lake and saw Hermione sitting and reading a book silently to herself. Maybe she would know what to do… Malfoy thought to himself.

"Hermione?" he asked, walking up and scaring Hermione so much that she dropped her book.

"Oh my gosh, you gave me a heart attack. Sorry. Uh… wait, you're talking to me?" Hermione asked, looking around to see if someone was watching.

"I need some advice."

Hermione blinked and then saw that Malfoy had been hit recently. She nodded slowly and he sat down next to her.

"You know Ginny right?"

"Yeah… I guess…"

"Well this is about us…"

_Well i hoped that since we're here anyway  
We could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say  
So we could end up stringing  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a hollywood horror_

Ginny watched Draco talk to Hermione down below, crying still. Was he really leaving her? She didn't want to break up. Sometimes her dumb emotions ran away with her. They were fighting over something stupid in the first place. She moved away from the window and looked at the suitcase on her bed.

It was half packed with her many things. She closed it and then moved back to her window but saw there was no one outside anymore. She gasped and hurried out of her room and out of the Common Room toward the Main Entrance when she saw him standing there, like he had a year before.

"Draco…" Ginny breathed.

_Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will_

"Ginny? Do you remember this?" he asked, not looking at her.

"Y-Yes… after I gave you my letter…" she answered, looking at her feet.

"Do you want to try again?" he asked, looking up at her.

"Draco…"

"It's still going to take me a long time to change completely, but you know I'll try."

Ginny nodded and smiled, starting to cry again.

_Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)_

"Draco?" she choked.

"Yeah?" he asked, looking up at her.

"Do you love me?"

He stared at her for a long time before smiling.

"No, I don't really, not by choice anyway," he said, smiling still.

_How the hell did we wind up like this  
Why weren't we able  
To see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a hollywood horror_

"D-Do you want me to leave?" Ginny asked, a small smile growing on her face.

"Never. I don't ever want you to leave me."

She smiled again, her tears coming even harder now.

"W-Will you ever leave me?" she asked.

"Never!"

_Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will_

_Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now_

She cried out his name and skipped down the stairs and jumped into his arms, crying hard and they twirled around the entrance, Hermione standing a little further away. She smiled a little and left in silence, as Draco and Ginny kiss passionately.

_I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)_

"Don't ever let me go..."

_I know you're wondering when…_

**-I always thought that that song was written for Draco. He wants to change but it takes time, even if he has a nice girlfriend like Ginny. I like that song too. It is like the only other song I like on the entire CD.**

**Hog OUT!**


	18. Act Two: Scene Seven

**Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Song**

_Summary: Harry and friends live life as if it were a musical, sort of. Good songs here I promise._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the songs I use. They belong to their creators, writers and singers. Thank you._

**

* * *

**

**Act Two**: Scene Seven- _Last Goodbye_

Somewhere I Belong

By: Linkin Park

Neville Longbottom

Neville Longbottom stared at the two people laying in the beds before him. He knew this was the last time for a long time he'd be able to see their faces. He'd try to remember them well. They stared at him blankly.

"Well… School ended yesterday. I just got back. I asked her, like I said I would. Right as we got off the train, in front of everyone. She said yes of course… but you probably didn't know that for sure."

_had nothing to say  
and i get lost in the nothingness inside of me  
(i was confused)  
and i live it all out to find, but im not the only person wit these things in mind  
(inside of me)_

"She's nice of course, is going to be an auror like Harry. I guess that's good. I want to work in the Ministry too. Not sure what yet… but you know…"

He looked down. He remembered the first time he had stood before them, right before he left for school. He had asked that they think of him. Something they could never do of course… but it was the hope that he needed.

"She wants a nice small one, just a few friends. You know I'm going to invite Harry and them, they have always been my only friends…"

_but all that they can see the words revealed  
is the only real thing that i got left to feel  
(nothing to lose)  
just stuck hollow and alone  
and the fault is my own and the fault is my own_

"I just was letting you know. I know it would be strange to regain your memory and suddenly realize that your only son was… well.. you know…I know you would like her. She's really pretty and doesn't have much of a family. So we're going to share you guys, okay? I hope so."

He looked down again. He wished he wasn't having to say this to two people who didn't know who he was. He wished that they would answer him. But they wouldn't. He had to live with that. He needed to move on. He was done with his works of childhood. Now he was grown up. He had another to think about.

_i wanna heal i wanna feel what i thought was never real  
i wanna let go of the pain ive felt so long.  
erase all the pain til its gone  
i wanna heal i wanna feel like im close to something real.  
i wanna find something ive wanted all along  
somewhere i belong_

"I better be off I guess. Nothing more for me to say. Just that I'm moving on. If I never get to come more often, I'm sorry. I found where I need to be. I need to be with her."

He moved away from the bed when suddenly his mother looked at him and gave him what he thought was a smile.

Neville stopped and stared at her.

"Good luck."

_and i got nothing to say. i cant believe i didnt fall right down on my face  
(i was confused)  
look at everywhere only to find.  
it is not the way i had imagined it all in my mind.  
(so what am i)_

He didn't move as she looked off again as if she had never spoke. He finally nodded and thanked her silently. He left the room and started to leave when he looked up to see her smiling face.

"Did they say anything?"

"Good luck."

Neville smiled. She smiled with him and hugged him tightly.

_what do i have but negativity  
cuz i cant trust no one by the way everyone is looking at me  
(nothing to lose)  
nothing to gain im hollow and alone  
and the fault is my own  
and the fault is my own_

"Let's get going. I don't want to miss my date with my lovely lady."

"Of course not," she answered, grabbing his hand as they walked along toward the exit. Neville let her lead. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Maybe the heavens were finally giving him a break. Now he had someone who loved him. Someone who didn't care that he was a little bad at magic. Someone who wanted to be with him forever.

"Neville?"

_i wanna heal i wanna feel what i thought was never real  
i wanna let go of the pain ive felt so long.  
erase all the pain til its gone  
i wanna heal i wanna feel like im close to something real.  
i wanna find something ive wanted all along  
somewhere i belong_

"Yeah?"

"What were they like before?"

"They were nice, and they loved me. That's all I know."

She nodded slowly, staring off into space as they entered the Muggle Station.

"Where are we going?" Neville asked, looking around.

"You'll see," she answered with a smile.

_and i got nothing to say. i cant believe i didnt fall right down on my face  
(i was confused)  
look at everywhere only to find.  
it is not the way i had imagined it all in my mind.  
(so what am i)_

The train arrived and they got on, heading out of the city toward a country city. It was covered in Muggles but they headed down a path to find a woman selling rides toward the other village, wizards only. Neville followed as the old lady lead the way to the boat and soon the two were across the river.

"We're almost here, trust me."

_what do i have but negativity  
cuz i cant trust no one by the way everyone is looking at me  
(nothing to lose)  
nothing to gain im hollow and alone  
and the fault is my own  
and the fault is my own_

Neville watched the houses as they passed and the woman in front of him lead him up a path, and they stopped in front of a large house sitting on a hill. Neville stared at it. It was a small castle with hundreds of windows and a person working on the vast garden in the front.

_ill find myself today_

Neville blinked at it in amazement.

"I had my aunt reopen it. It was about time I moved back into it. Don't want to live in some old shack with my future husband, right? It was about time I moved on anyway. My parents aren't coming back anytime soon. So I think it was as good time as any to show it to you."

She smiled as he stepped forward. The gardener smiled and waved at them, Neville just staring at the house in awe.

"It's wonderful…"

_i wanna heal i wanna feel what i thought was never real  
i wanna let go of the pain ive felt so long.  
erase all the pain til its gone  
i wanna heal i wanna feel like im close to something real.  
i wanna find something ive wanted all along_

"Really!" she answered getting excited. Neville started to laugh and picked her up, spinning her around and they laughed together.

"It's the best thing I've ever seen! I want to forever live in this house! I want to spend the rest of my life with you! I love you Susan Bones," Neville said, laughing still as she hugged him tightly.

"I love you too… welcome home… Neville."

_somewhere i belong…_

**-Just a little song I thought would show that Neville could move on with his life. It's kind of depressing throughout, I was writing it to a sad piano concerto and it just made me depressed but I heard another nice song from Bleach and I suddenly became happy and wrote this ending. Music is weird that way.**

**Hog OUT!_  
_**


	19. Act Two: Scene Eight

**Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Song**

_Summary: Harry and friends live life as if it were a musical, sort of. Good songs here I promise._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the songs I use. They belong to their creators, writers and singers. Thank you._

**

* * *

**

**Act Two**: Scene Eight- _My Boy_

I Promise

By: Stacie Orrcio

Lily Potter

Lillian Potter was a woman who knew what she wanted. To one day have a baby. She wasn't sure who the father would be, but she certainly didn't ever think of falling in love with James Potter, the Seeker for Gryffindor, and school clown. It was amazing enough that he turned out to be Head Boy but then he would give her grief about going out with him.

"Leave me alone!" she would say all the time, trying to find her friends to avoid the annoying teen. Then he would go and pick on poor Severus Snape, trying to show how great he was. How on earth had she ended up having a son with him?

But that didn't matter. She was dead now. She was waiting for her son to return to her, but she was in no hurry. She just wished she could talk to him.

_Well I'll always be there for you  
When you need someone well I'll be that one  
Well I'll do all my best to protect you  
When the tears get me all right  
Well I'll be the one that's by your side_

"Harry…" she whispered but he didn't turn, he kept on laughing with his friends. Today had been his wedding day. Luna was dancing with her father as the party continued. Harry was laughing with Neville and Susan Longbottom, Ron Weasley and the soon-to-be Hermione Weasley.

"I want you to be ever so happy. I know that Luna is a wonderful girl. She is everything you need, a friend, a love, and most of all, your hope. Give her everything you have and never die before your time."

She turned and looked at the large crowd of people who had come. Harry was now dancing with his new wife, the two laughing and talking about what they would do next.

"I'll watch over you and her, for as long as you live."

_Well I'll be there  
when you call me in the middle of the night  
I will keep the rain from falling down into your eyes  
(I promise) I promise  
(I promise)  
I promise I will_

Lily then noticed her husband standing a little further from her.

"Lily?"

"I just wish I could talk to him. He grew up without us there. I just thought that it would have been better if I had been able to actually talk to him."

"Hey, don't worry about it. He knows we're here." James said, kissing her forehead.

"I know…"

Now the entire crowd was dancing and Harry was laughing with Susan, Neville giving Luna a kiss for luck. Lily felt like she was going to cry.

"She is so beautiful. I wish we had gotten to actually meet her."

_When you're sick I'll take care of you  
Take your darkest night and make it bright for you  
Well I'll be there to make you strong  
And to lean on  
When this world has turned so cold  
Well I'll be the one that's there to hold_

She looked away from them and at her husband, who was smiling down at the crowd.

"Just keep reminding him that you're here sweetie. I'm sure he can hear you."

He smiled at her and left her alone again.

"Harry… I love you so much. I want you to be so happy. I will be here, I will protect you, I want you to know that. Your life was horrible but now you have someone to love. Treasure every moment you have with her in this life."

_Well I'll be there  
when you call me in the middle of the night  
I will keep the rain from falling down into your eyes  
(I promise) I promise  
(I promise)  
I promise I will_

Luna and Harry were dancing again as the music slowed and they kissed once again.

"Just be careful. You will always have enemies and things can go wrong. Don't ever give into them. Just take care of yourself. And I love you."

She turned from the crowd when Harry looked up and around the ceiling where she was staying.

"Mom?" he asked, Luna not listening to him.

"Huh? What?" Luna asked, looking back at him.

"N-Nothing…"

_Well I'll be there  
when you call me in the middle of the night  
I will keep the rain from falling down into your eyes  
(I promise) I promise  
(I promise)  
I promise I will_

Lily looked back down at him and smiled, starting to cry.

Harry smiled up as if he had seen her and Lily gave a small wave. He waved back as Luna laughed at Neville, who was trying to dip his wife.

"Take good care of yourself Harry…"

_And I'll love you more everyday  
And nothing will take that love away  
When you need someone  
I promise I'll be there for you  
There for you_

"Lily?" James asked, appearing again, putting his hand on her shoulder. He looked down and saw Harry looking at them.

He smiled and waved at him.

"Take good care of her Harry!" James called.

_Well I'll be there  
when you call me in the middle of the night  
I will keep the rain from falling down into your eyes  
(I promise) I promise  
(I promise)  
I promise I will_

"Yeah… I will… I promise…"

Harry smiled and gave one last wave before spinning his wife and giving her another kiss. The two laughed as the night grew darker and darker. Lily smiled.

"We better go. I think I need to get a tissue."

James laughed and kissed her hand as they started to leave.

Lily looked back once more and then they left.

_I promise  
I promise  
When you call me  
I promise_

"Let's go get something to eat!" Ron said happily. Hermione laughed and Draco hit him in the arm.

"Are you insane? You're the best man. You should be dancing with the lovely bride," Draco said, pointing to Luna.

"Yeah Ron, dance with me. I'll take him for you Hermione," Luna said, giving another laugh.

"If you want to, I'll dance with you Harry," Hermione said, smiling.

The three headed toward the dance floor again but before Harry went after them, he took one last look up at the sky.

"Thanks… Mom… Dad…" he then left to dance with the others…

_I promise I will_

**-I was just bored and listening to this song and decided that it would be a good one to have Lily talking to 'cause I had already too many chapters for Luna. It was just that she gives her answer to Harry about how she misses him and stuff I guess. I like this song too, Stacie Orrcio is really good.**

**Hog OUT!**


	20. Act Two: Scene Nine

**Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Song**

_Summary: Harry and friends live life as if it were a musical, sort of. Good songs here I promise._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the songs I use. They belong to their creators, writers and singers. Thank you._

**

* * *

**

**Act Two**: Scene Nine- _Looking At You_

I Know

By Save Ferris

T/L

Nymphadora Tonks watched the crowd silently. It had been a long day of crying and laughter, she was a little tired. It had been Harry and Luna Potter's wedding, and the reception was exciting as the wedding itself. After Ron Weasley, the best man, had given the toasts, the crowd started to dance. 

Tonks didn't like to dance that much, at least unless it was with a really nice guy, and Remus Lupin was one of those guys. He was standing on the other side of the room, smiling as many women asked him to dance but he declined. Tonks suddenly smiled to herself. He was a nice guy, but he certainly wasn't normal for this boy, was a werewolf.

_My mama said to stay from guys like you.  
She said they were nasty make me do things I don't wanna do  
Stay away from bad boys they've got one thing on their mind  
Their hormones are raging and they want it all the time  
_She slowly walked over, changing her hair into a tight black bun.

"Remus?" she cooed.

"Yes? Oh, Tonks. Hello, how are you this evening?" Lupin said, blushing slightly.

"Good… Look at Harry. He's so happy," Tonks answered, looking at the crowd, Harry among the many faces.

"Yes…. He is a wonderful man. I am very proud of him. I know Sirius and James would say the same thing."

His eyes went a little distant for a second and Tonks smiled, grabbing his arm and pulling on it.

"Hey, no depressing stuff today! This is Harry's big day. He should have everyone here happy! Come on! Let's dance!" she said, smiling excitedly.

_And I know, know cuz she said so  
And I can't just let you go  
And I know, know cuz she said so  
And I can't just let you go_

"Uh…" he went a little red, "I really don't know how to dance…"

"Hey, you're talking to me here, I probably will trip over myself the entire time, making you look professional!" Tonks said, pulling him through the crowd, tripping all the way.

"Come on! Let's go over here," she called over the music, pushing people out of her way.

Finally the two were in a nice place and Tonks had him lead, the two falling over after only one part of a song.

"Sorry!" Tonks said, laughing loudly. Lupin tried not to laugh. She was so strange.

"Let's try again," he said, laughing a little as she helped him up.

_I love you very much, you're nice to see and nice to touch  
And I'll never ever ever treat you wrong,  
I've been waiting for you all along._

"Okay, here it goes," Tonks said, trying to keep her feet flat on the floor in five inch heels. Not her first choice of shoes.

"Okay…" Lupin said. Now he was smiling and not that embarrassed as he helped her dance along the floor, catching her every time she slipped. An hour passed without their notice and Harry and Luna joined them.

"Hello Miss Tonks, I'm Luna, I think we met once before," Luna said, shaking Tonks' hand.

"Oh yes, I think so. She's such a lovely girl Harry. I think you two will have a happy future together," Tonks said, smiling. Lupin smiled with her.

"Congratulations Harry, she's lovely indeed," he said, patting Harry on the back.

_And I know, know cuz she said so  
And I can't just let you go  
And I know, know cuz she said so  
And I can't just let you go_

"Uh, hey Lupin? Could I talk to you for a second alone?" Harry asked, pulling Lupin from Tonks, who was talking to Luna about her hair and stuff.

"Are you and Tonks dating?" Harry whispered.

"W-What!" Lupin went red.

"Are you dating? I mean she obviously is a nice woman, just a little clumbsy…" he looked and suddenly Tonks fell over, Luna laughing and trying to help her up, "Okay, very clumbsy, but she's really nice."

Lupin nodded, growing redder. Tonks was always a wonderful woman, never really seemed to hate Lupin because he would turn into a werewolf like some women did when he told them.

"Ask her!" Harry whispered, looking back at Luna and Tonks.

"Uh…"

_Never let go. Never let go. I said I want you to know.  
I said I want you to know right now. I want you to know_

"Hey, Tonks, I just forgot! We need to go speak with Mrs. Weasley for a minute, we'll see you later," Harry said, pulling Luna, confused, away and Tonks waved goodbye, Lupin coming over to her, his cheeks red still. He felt like a teenager again.

"Uh… Tonks?"

"Yeah?" she said smiling.

"W-Would y-you… uh…" he tried but couldn't do it.

"Would I like to go out for dinner tomorrow night?" she asked. Lupin looked up and smiled, going even more red.

"Yeah…" he breathed.

"I'd love to," she said, her cheeks going a little pink.

"Would you care for another dance as well?"

"I'd love to…" she said, bowing a little and two joined the rest of the crowd once again…

_I said I want you to know_

**-You know, I thought about it and this song seemed to be perfectly written for Lily and James and I might use it later in something because it's like conflicting emotions against the thoughts of parents. I don't know, I wanted to write a Tonks/Lupin scene. This is actually the first one I wrote, and it's really cute considering. Oh well, goodbye!**

**Hog OUT!**


End file.
